User talk:Tomy36
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Steyr 8320 Intercooler DOC.jpg page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scoty6776 (Talk) 09:28, February 29, 2012 RE:Photos Hi Tomy36 Thanks for uploading more photos but can you add a copyright license tag/source if they are not your own photos (some are obviously manufactures promotional brochures so should be tagged as such) - This can be added by editing the photos description page and adding - If they are your own photos add if you would like credit for them if used on other sites or if you are releasing them into the "Public Domain". For photos from web sites if they are not under a Creative Commons license and you are posting them claiming "fair use" please add a link to the source web site on the images description page - :Source = http://www.sourcewebsitename.com Note it is easier to select an option from the drop down License list at upload. See also and Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki:Copyrights If they dont have a license tag they eventually get tagged as & may be deleted . - 00:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:recent photos Hi Tomy Thanks for uploading some more great photos and adding a license tag but the one you have chosen (on some i looked at) - is the one we use to mark them for possible deletion as there copyright status is "unknown". Please have a look for a more appropriate one in the list. If we know the source of the photo we can advise if the license added is wrong (and often fix it) and it gives some credit (attribution) to the original creator/site, which also allows people to look for other similar images or to ask for permission if they wish to use the image on another site or publication. If you add your own photos I'm sure you would like the credit for your work. The images such as the Ford FW-30 and Big Roy if from photo hosting sites or forums and not photos taken by you personally are best used under a claim of (by the uploader) - see wikipedia:fairuse for a better definition. With fairuse images you need to state the source by a web link back to the web site it is 'borrowed' from. Some may already be licensed under a wikipedia:Creative Commons license which allows re-used. There is a wikia tool to find them from flickr and upload them to Wikia. Note: If you use the upload button on the bottom tool bar (rather than the one in the right hand side rail) there is a 'description/summary' edit box into which a web link can be pasted into along with a description and details such as the original author. Sorry to be a pain (but Wikia's upload system is not very clear at times) but Wikia have updated their Terms of Use & uploaders are responsible for licensing the images they add. (I canot reliably license them retrospectively for uploaders if i dont know the source, and dont have time to search for them). I wouldent want to see a mass automated deletion of all unlicensed images some time in the future by Wikia leaving thousands of articles in a mess, with missing images due to a tightening up on copyright law. I would like it to be simpler but the main upload system is provide by Wikia Inc. & the proliferation of licenses is due to the legal people complicating it world wide. - 13:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC)